Beautiful Stranger
by Yujira
Summary: AU-Yaoi(Tyka, MaRe) Max and Takao are orphans who ran away from the abusive orphanage home. They run away and fall unconscious the same night Rei and Kai go for a little walk.... R&R pls
1. Unconscious

A-A: Well.. this is my second yaoi fic.... ever....... yeah.. I'm still tryin to improve so be nice... pls? Thankies to all the ppl who reviewed my first fic! Especially Silver Excactly How long did it take you to type all of that? The tips I mean...Well yea, I appreciate it. You too Rumi-chan!! Rumi-chan's my motivation now   
  
BTW, here are the ages: Kai: 19 Rei: 18 Takao: 15 Max:15  
  
Well yeah um...... disclaimer... hey who's turn is it?  
  
Kenny: I believe it's me.

A-A: Well... on with the disclaimer! I don't have all day!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Authoress, Akai Ame, does not own beyblade. In fact, she never will. Also, this fic has shounen-ai content. So don't read, if you don't like it. So please.. do not sue her. Thank you for your time (Btw, I apologize for any typo's. My hand's aren't workin for me today ) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Chapter one :Unconscious  
**  
A certain freckled blonde and his best friend stumbled in rush, struggling to get away from the orphanage as fast as they could. They lived in that orphanage for years now, but they weren't exactly happy. Uknown to people around, the orphanage was abusive to the children that lived there and Max and Takao couldn't take being there anymore.  
  
Unfortunatly for them, while they were escaping, they were caught and beaten. The two still tried to escape and managed to make it out of the orphange. But both in bad condition.  
  
"T-takao.... w-wait up for m-me," Max studdered as he lagged behind his friend. "S-so... where exactly do you plan on going, Takao?"  
  
"I don't know.... I don't even think... we're.... g- gonna live that long to find out," Ever since the pair left the orphanage, they've left a trail of blood behind them.  
  
"Don't say that. But if that's the case, m-maybe we should stop here and rest. It's better than pushing ourselves... right?" Takao nodded at the blonde's comment, but before he could even sit down to rest, he collapsed and fell hard on the concrete. "Takao! Takao wake up! Say something... just.. don't be dead," Max screamed as he bent down on his knees to check out blunette.  
"Don't die on me, Takao...... I'll never forgive you if you do," Max continued to talk to himself until his vision blurred and he soon blacked out.  
  
**!!!!!  
**  
"Kai, we really shouldn't be out this late," Rei once again complained to his older brother.  
  
"Your point? Rei, we live alone, our parents are dead, and we're old enough to do what we want. Need I go on?"  
  
"My Point is, it's dangerous out here, bro. You never know what could happen," Kai sighed  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shutup,"  
  
"Fine, but if we die out here, don't say I didn't warn you!"  
  
"I told you to shutup, Rei," Kai repeated with a hint of annoyance as he threw a rock at Rei's head. Lucky for Rei, he had good reflexes so he easily dodged the rock. "You were lucky ,you know." Rei glared at Kai.  
  
Silence  
  
"I'm not talking, Kai"  
  
"That's great, now shut up so you can keep it that way," Rei was about to talk back to him when he noticed two unconcious bodies laying on the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
"Kai! Look!" Kai looked at his brother and over to where he pointed.  
  
"What the hell........."  
  
"They're hurt, Kai!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that?! Let's go see if they're dead or something," They hurried over to check the unconcious bodies.  
  
"Kai, we need to get these two to the hospital... they're bleeding.. alot,"  
  
"Rei? We?"  
  
"Kai! We can't just leave them here!"  
  
"Fine, you can carry the blonde," the two brother's carried Takao and Max over to the hospital.  
  
( A/N: I'm gonna skip the hospital part, it's not important. I'm gonna skip over to when they take the boys to their house . Kai took Tyson to his room, and Rei took Maxie to his room. Obviously.)  
  
**!!!!!!  
**  
**Rei's Room / Rei's POV:**  
  
Poor boy. I wonder what he was doing out there. And almost bleeding to death nonetheless! I put him in my bed... I'm kinda hoping that he'll wake up pretty soon. If Kai doesn't mind... which he will, they might can stay with us for a while. Then they have to go back..... go back home to their parents.  
  
I pull up a chair and take a seat by the bed. I weakly smile at the boy. I hope he'll be okay.......  
  
**Kai's Room/ Kai's POV:**  
  
This boy better not die in my room.... better yet my bed! I'm not comfortable with the fact that there's a half- alive boy sleeping in my bed. Not exactly the prettiest thing. Sigh......Wake up you idiot... wake up...... wake up..... WAKE UP DAMMIT!!! Fine.. get your sleep.. just don't die......  
  
**!!!!!!!!**  
  
A-A: I apologize if any of the charcters are Out of character...... I'll try to keep it right in the second chapter. Anyway.... How'd you like it? I hope you enjoyed it and I aslo apalogize for shortness...It'll be longer next time!! Promise!!

Arigato gozaimasu!!!  
  
Reveiw pls!!  
  
_**Akai Ame**_


	2. Sympathy?

A-A: Yay!! I'm updating ;; Thank you ppl who reviewed! I'm so proud!! This chapter is for you guys! Yeah... I'm not feeling that well, but I went ahead and wrote it. In case you've been waiting for it . Hope you enjoy it! Please enjoy it! I seem to be screaming a lot... Anyway, whose turn is it for the disclaimer?  
  
Max:   
  
A-A: Okay... today for the disclaimer is Maxie!  
  
Max: Akai Ame does not, I repeat does NOT OWN BEYBLADE.  
  
A-A: Thank y-  
  
Max: And! This fic contains me!! And yaoi!! And more yaoi!!  
  
A-A: Not that much yaoi ;; Just a few kissing here and there... I'm gonna stop talking now.  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Rei's Room/ Rei's Room:  
  
Maybe I should leave his side... no. What if he wakes up? He might be afraid. Sure... he'll be afraid that I'm here... but, I figured it's better to see someone than to think you're alone. Judging by the way he was hurt back there... he probably wouldn't want to wake up at all.  
  
"Any luck?" I jumped at the voice behind me.  
  
"Oh, hey Kai,"  
  
Kai's Room/Kai's POV  
  
No luck... he's not waking up. Maybe I should just assume he's dead and turn him into the police. Just to get him out of my bed. That'd be mean... but that's never stopped me before.  
"Maybe I'll slap him or... throw him down the stairs or something," No...... Dammit!! Why won't you die! I don't want you in my bed! Wait... then he'll die in my bed, and that's what I don't want. Fine... wake up and I'll kill you. That way...sigh I'm better go check on Rei. I made my way down the hallway to Rei's room. I never knock, I just come in uninvited, and that's exactly what I did. He's gotten to the point to where he knows when I'm about to open the door. Unless he's too "preoccupied". (A/N: not like that u perverts...)  
  
Hn... looks like he's in deep thought.  
"Any luck," he jumped. Hah... didn't know I was here this time.  
"Oh, hey Kai," Normal POV  
  
"No... not really. Look like he's knocked out cold," Kai nodded and walked over to Rei.  
  
"No luck here either. I was thinking of throwing him downstairs or something," Rei's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Kai! You'll kill him!"  
  
"Exactly... if anyone asks, he died in my bed," he walked out of the room, leaving Rei. Who didn't respond until a few seconds later. He chased after Kai and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Kai, you're not serious are you?" poor Rei looked worried. Kai smirked and turned his head.  
  
"I'm not psycho Rei. Of course I'm not gonna kill him. I just did that so you'd get off your ass and go make the boys some soup or something," He looked back at Rei... who wasn't very amused.  
  
"That wasn't funny, Kai! You had me scared...you'll do things. Besides, I have to look over the blonde,"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll carry the other boy into your room with the blonde. I'll look over them. That way, if they die, it'll be in your bed. Not mine." He walked off. Leaving Rei, who still wasn't amused.  
  
"Don't kill them!"  
  
"Go make food!" Kai yelled in response. Rei rolled his eyes and ran downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Inside the Kitchen  
  
"Go make food... go make food... go make food," Rei mocked Kai while cutting lettuce (A/N: he's making Miso soup by the way ) He continued to mock Kai until he accidentally cut his finger (A/N: see what anger does to ya?)  
"Shit!" now, Rei wasn't the type to curse. So, he surprised even himself by doing so. He ran cold water over his hand and bandaged it (Rei keeps bandages in every room, including the kitchen and bathrooms). Rei sighed and let his anger go. He didn't want to wind up cutting his finger off or something.  
  
Rei's Room/Max's POV  
  
(A/N:23 minutes later)  
  
Ugh... I feel terrible... (A/N: His eyes are still closed... so Kai doesn't know he's awake) Where... am I? I'm not on the ground... it's too soft. Maybe... the orphanage got us! Wait... no... the beds aren't this soft. Well, I wouldn't know. They do make us sleep on the ground. Well, I don't hurt as much as I did when we ran away. Maybe... I should wake up now. Yeah...  
  
Normal POV  
  
Max fluttered his eyes open, and pushed himself to sit up. Feeling nothing but pain. He looked to his right and saw Takao. He started to wake him up, but got interrupted by Kai.  
"So you're up. You didn't die after all," Max nodded.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Where do you think? You're at my house. My friend lives here too, though."  
  
"Your... friend?" Max gulped, almost a little afraid to meet his "friend" for some reason.  
  
"Yes... my friend. Speaking... of friends, how about you wake yours up? While you're doing that, I'll get Rei,"  
  
"Rei? Who's that?"  
  
"He's my brother, the friend I was talking about," he said walking out the door.  
  
"Oh," Max looked over at Takao. "Oh," he repeated. "Takao, wake up." He would've yelled it, but he was in too much pain. So he shook him hard instead. "Takao, wake up!" He shook him even more. "I'm scared," Max mumbled, almost coming to tears. After a few seconds, Max saw Takao rise up from his sleep from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Maxie? Where are we?"  
  
"Takao," Max glomped his friend, glad he was awake. "Takao your awake! You had me scared! I thought you died, or something!"  
  
"Ow... you're hurting me, Max,"  
  
"Oh sorry," he quickly got off his friend, and they both sat up,"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Someone else's house. I don't know their name yet, but he should be here any minute now. The both of them stayed silent about it, but they were both still afraid.  
  
In the Kitchen  
  
Rei sighed, satisfied with himself. He just made two bowls of miso soup in under thirty minutes.  
  
"Rei," Kai's voiced trailed as he entered the kitchen. "That didn't take to long to make did it?" he stated, pointing to the soup  
  
"Nope! Twenty minutes to be exact!"  
  
"Yeah, anyway. They're awake."  
  
"Already?" Kai nodded as he and Rei picked up the bowls, and set them on the living room table before making their way upstairs.  
  
The brothers went into Rei's room, to see the two up and silent.  
  
"You... okay?" Rei asked the both of them as they turned to Rei.  
  
"I think so," Max spoke.  
  
"Who are you?" Takao asked silently, but still audible.  
  
"Kai. This is my younger brother, Rei,"  
  
"We found you guys lying on the ground,"  
  
"So we picked you up and brought you to the hospital. We didn't know who you belonged to, so we brought you to our house until we found out,"  
  
"What's your name anyway? You guy's related?"  
  
Takao put his head down." No... we're just best friends," he rose his head again and stared at Kai, but spoke to Rei. "I'm Takao,"  
  
"I'm Max," he said with a warm smile. Covering up his fear. "We don't... have any parents anymore. We live in an orphanage,"  
  
"Lived," Takao corrected his blonde friend. "We ran away," Takao said still staring at Kai.  
  
"Explain to us downstairs," Rei smiled, "I made you guys some miso soup," Takao broke his concentration on Kai and turned to Rei, and then Max who just smiled at Takao's goofy grin. Takao jumped out of bed and found his way downstairs. Leaving a laughing Max, an annoyed Kai, and a giggling Rei. "I'm guessing he feels better," Kai glared at his brother and chased Takao downstairs. Rei put his concentration to Max, who had stopped laughing and begin to cry from fear. "Max...? Are you okay? You're crying," he asked, concerned about the blonde, and sat in front of him.  
  
"I'm scared... Rei," much to Rei's, and Max's surprise, Max dug his head into Rei's chest and hugged him protectively(A/N: He's afraid the orphanage people might come back, so that's why he's hugging him protectively. But he's also a bit afraid of Rei, that's why Max was surprised of himself) "Me and Takao ran away from the orphanage because the beat us. We had to sleep on hard floors, in the cold, and they beat us if we did anything wrong. Unfortunately for us, before we left, they beat us... bad. "We somehow managed to run away and lose them... but in the process, we almost lost our lives and passed out," He continued to cry in Rei's chest as Rei rocked him back and fourth.  
  
"You got away... so why are you afraid?"  
  
"I'm afraid... they might find us,"  
  
"How? There's no record for you guys being here. And if we go out in public, my brother and I will be there with you," Rei continued to rock him back and fourth," I'll protect you Max," He stopped rocking him and brought Max's face to his. "Don't worry okay?"  
  
"Okay," Max nodded as Rei wiped his tears. The two noticed how close they were, but didn't back away. Instead they got closer......  
  
And closer......  
  
And closer......  
  
Until they both kissed. It was gentle yet meaningful... although the two knew nothing about each other. Rei licked Max's lips, asking for entrance, and Max did so. They both melted into the kiss... both in their own worlds. Until Rei realized what he was doing and broke the kiss, and got of the bed. "S-sorry..." he mumbled and walked out the door.  
  
Max covered his hands with his face and sobbed. "Don't leave... Rei," he mumbled between tears.  
  
Downstairs(before Rei ran out the room)  
  
"Takao get back here!" Kai chased Takao around the living room, dodging pillows and coasters. "Takao, stop that!"  
  
"Relax! I ran out anyway!" Takao giggled, having fun with the two- toned blunette. The two ran and ran and ran, until Kai had him cornered.  
  
"I should've thrown you down the stairs when I had the chance. You're lucky my brother saved you," Takao stayed quiet.  
  
"Were you really?"  
  
"No. Why does everyone in this house think I'm serious about killing someone?!"  
  
"Well... I don't even know you. You could've done it you know,"  
  
"Hm... hey Takao?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's up with you and the orphanage, anyway?"  
  
---------------  
  
A-A: did you like?  
  
Max:   
  
A-A: I made a huge mistake and gave him a treat for doing the disclaimer. Remind me not to do that again.  
  
Takao: Akai?  
  
A-A: Yeah?  
  
Takao: Next time, don't give maxie any treats. A-A: -- thanks Takao but... I meant the next time he does the disclaimer remind me. Kay?  
  
Takao: Alright!  
  
A-A: Okay. Sri there wasn't any TyKa... but there will be in the next chappie! Okay...thank you very much for reading this (its 12 frickin pg's long! Not including my babble, its 10.5) Review pls!  
  
Max: PLs???????????? 


	3. Arguement

A-A: Yay!! I knoe its what... two months or something since my last update.? I'm sorry!! I lost motivation! So I talked to Aeri-san and she helped me out a bit! And reading the reviews over helped too...

Well anyways.. disclaimer...Rei!!

Disclaimer: Akai does not own beyblade. Sorry Akai, no matter how many dreams you SAY you've had about owning us.. they're just dreams. Also, she wants to apologize for any mistakes in spelling, grammar... etc. She claims her hands aren't workin for her today...

A-A: they aren't!! today at school, my whole body was literally shaking! It was so friggin cold!! You could just it there and have a conversation with me, and tell I was freezing my butt off! But anyway.. that's off the subject.. heres the long awaited chappie 3 you've waited for...

* * *

Chapter 3:

"The orphanage?" Takao put his head down as he explained briefly. "It was a pretty bad orphanage... they'd beat us for anything. So Max and I decided to leave... but we ran into bad luck before we even got out. I guess after some while, we couldn't go any further and ended up here," Takao looked up at Kai, seeing he had his eyes closed. He decided to take this to his advantage, and continued to talk about their lives in the orphanage as he reached for a pillow. "See... we decided to run away because our lives at the orphanage were hell..."

"You're weak...

"Wha?" Takao looked up once again to see that his eyes were now open. "What... what do you mean?"

"I mean you're weak, you and Max. The orphanage couldn't have been that bad after all. You just couldn't take the small hits they threw at you."

"Small?! You saw our condition when you picked us up from the street! How could you call that small?" Kai opened his mouthed to talk, but I soft voice interrupted him. Rei.

"Be easy on him, Kai. You don't have to be so harsh,"

"Is it a crime to speak the truth?"

"No, but your opinion isn't always the truth, Kai. Can you excuse us for a minute Takao?" He nodded and headed upstairs to join Max. "Kai, what's your problem? The boy's been abused almost to death and you aren't exactly being sympathetic,"

"That's the problem, Rei. They're so weak because of sympathy,"

"That's not my point!"

"Well, what is it Rei? Remember, I didn't even want them over here. You had to be nice and bring to the hospital and everything. If we would've left them, we wouldn't have this problem."

"You're so damn ruthless... I can't even believe I'm related to you,"

"Neither can I..."

"I'm gonna go check on the boys... someone has to take care of them..."

**Kai's POV**

Damn Rei...... he's too nice for his on good.

But maybe he's right. Maybe I was a bit harsh on him.. Takao did look a bit hurt...

Damn it, Rei's right...but why should I care? Why _do_ I care?

**Rei's POV**

Kai... such a ruthless bastard. He's my brother, and I love him but... I don't get him. Maybe it's better not to... maybe it's better to be confused about him,"

**Normal POV**

Rei slowly made it to his room, still hesitant about what had happened earlier, still trying to forget it. Trying. He stopped in his racks when his cat-like ears overheard the two talking. Deciding it's best not to interrupt them or eavesdrop(no matter how tempting it was), he went over to Kai's room instead.

* * *

A-A:Yay! Finally chappie 3! Sorri it's so short... but in the next chapter you get to hear what Takao and Max were talking about, and if Kai and Rei sort their problems out. Just think of it as a... cliffhanger sort of

Well you know what to do! Review pls! I'd appreciate it! Thank you!

!Akai Ame!


	4. Through all of our Differences

A-A: I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry for makin you guys wait! Its just that part of me has been lazy.. and part of me needed motivation badly…very badly…… and yeah. So here's chapter 4 just for you guys! I hope its long enough! ( and I'm veeeerrry sory I took so long! I'll try to update sooner from now on)

Disclaimer: Akai Ame doesn't own beyblade. Nor the characters! But she owns food! You like food don't cha?

A-A: Takao…

Rei: Akai would also like to thank everyone who reviewed the third chapter:

Silver-Wood-GG: Heh… well, sorry about that. I'll try to make me fics longer from now on

Meikimari: Thank you! And longer chappies it is.

Crimson: Weeeeee XD so nice!

Jen-beyblade-fan: Well, I'm glad you liked it!

FireieGurl: heh.. well, there's a reason Kai's mean. But I don't 'reveal' that until… like.. the next chapter or the chapter after that. Can't decide yet..but thanks

Narutofreak22: heh XD well, heres the update for ya!

XZanayu: heh, like I said. There's a reason he's mean. But here's the next chappie. Hope you enjoy it

A-A: Eh… I seriously need to work on those chapters… I'm getting complaints ;; but here's the hopefully longer and long awaited fourth chappie! Hope you enjoy! And again.. sorry for not updating in forever .

* * *

Chapter 4: Through all of our Differences

**Max's POV**

I had my head stuffed in Rei's pillow, whereas Takao sat on the opposite side of the bed so that he was facing me. I could tell he was a bit angry and hurt at the same time without even looking at him, that's how well we know each other.

"Maxie what's wrong with you?" he whined. I still haven't told him what happened between me and Rei. But since there are no secrets between the two of us, I guess I have to tell him. That and if I don't tell, I'll never hear the end of it…

"Well… it's Rei. I…well… he... we… sort of,"

"Aw, spit it out Maxie!"

"He kissed me okay!" His eyes widened. If it weren't a bad time to, I'd laugh at his facial expression.

"He what? Did he try to do anything to ya? Did he try to hurt you?"

"Takao I'm fine! It's alright… I didn't mind… not really…"

"Maxie… you don't know this guy,"

"I know… I- I know. It's just that… I like being around him. He makes me feel secure. I know I just met him… but there's this strange feeling of comfort and safeness whenever I'm around him…It's weird,"

"Maxie-"

"Do you really think this guy will hurt me?"

"I don't know Max! You don't know either! We don't know this guy Max. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want him taking advantage of my best friend is all," Aw… I think I worried him. But, that's not too surprising. Takao's always been a clingy person. So have I… but it's worse for me. Because I'm clingy and touchy, people look at that as vulnerability and try to take advantage of me. But that's just me… Takao's nowhere near vulnerable.

"I guess you're right… I'm sorry I worried you Takao,"

"Hey, don't worry about, bud," he sat up straight and smiled, reassuring me that it was okay.

"What about Rei's older brother… Kai was it?"

He blushed. "Yea… What about him?""

"Well… how is he?"

"He's an egotistical bastard! He doesn't even care that we were beaten half to death! I mean seriously,"

I sweatdropped at Takao, who was now standing on Rei's bed… he's so loud… "Well, Takao… maybe we just have to give him some time. He doesn't really know us… but that's not exactly what I meant when I asked what about him. I wanted to know what you thought of him,"

He looked down," You want to know what I think of him? I think of him as a ruthless bastard!" he yelled…again. I was hoping to get an answer other than _bastard _…

I sighed, listening to him ramble on about how much he hates Kai.

**Rei's POV**

And here I am… sprawled out on Kai's bed. You know, he's going to come in here soon and wonder what the hell I'm doing in his bed. And what will I say to him? Well, I'm too afraid to go in there with Max because I kissed him earlier? Hell no! It's too risky… he already doesn't even like the two. Besides, he's already pissed off at me. Though, I'm no longer angry at him… my grudges never last for too long. Kai on the other hand… you have to _talk _him out of his anger. I barely achieve at that…

"Rei…?"

"Wha?" I immediately sat myself up to face…. Kai? Great, he's back. Well, this is his room. "Oh..hey, Kai…"

"Yea… what the hell are you doin in my room? I thought you were going to check on the boys," he asked, shutting the door behind him and walking up to the bed to sit in front of me.

"I was… but I overheard the two talking so I decided it's best not disturb them. Especially after I… well, never mind that. I'll tell you later. I guess I could go check on them now,"

"Don't bother. I already did," Kai checked on them? That's a first. I thought he hated them. He confuses me way too much.

"Oh well… alright,"

We sat there in utter silence for what had to be a good fifteen minutes… or so it seemed. Until I broke the ice that is.

"Kai… you can't stay mad at me forever,"

"Who said anything about being mad?"

"Well, no one but-"

"Rei… I though about what you said earlier. Maybe I am being a little hard on them,"

"A little? In any case, I'm glad you took your little brother's advice. Besides, I think I know why you were so hard on them. It's because of our past isn't it?"

"Yea you could say that. It's just that… we probably went through a lot worse… and look were we are now,"

"Yea but, everyone isn't like us. Not everyone can withstand what we went through,"

"I know… and I've noticed that…"

"And you also promised… we won't ever bring that up again…unless we had to,"

"I didn't bring it up Rei… you did. _You,_"

"Kai… can I tell you something? Not now… but later on? If you don't figure it out before then…"

"Sure… but for now... how about we get some sleep? I think we all need it,"

"Yea… but what about the boys? Surely they can't sleep alone…"

"Exactly… that's why you're sleeping with them,"

"Both of them!"

"No, you dipshit. Only one of them. But they choose… it's only fair," I nodded ignoring his insult.

**Max's POV**

"I mean, he has no right to-"

"Takao! I get… the point. What do you think of him… in any other way? Besides bastard…?" he sat down, now halfway calm, and thought for a minute.

"Well…" he stopped.

"Well what?"

"Well-" he started before an interruption of someone knocking on the bedroom door. I cursed at the timing before asking Takao to get it. I didn't want to get out of bed… for… my own… reasons…

"Oh, hi Rei! Hi Kai! We were just talking about ya, Kai,"

"You…were?"

"Takao… get over here," I said almost smiling. "It was nothing,"

"Riiight…"

"Well," Rei started. I'm surprised he has the guts to come in here after what happened a while ago. Not saying he's a coward or something… which he isn't. It's just that, I'd never have the guts to do it.

**Normal POV**

"Kai and I are no longer… mad at each other. But… I do want my room back. We were just going to let you guys have this room while I sleep in Kai's,"

"But we came to the conclusion that that was too dangerous. Not saying that anyone is after you two, but after that little dilemma, we just want to be safe," Kai cut in, finishing his brother's sentence

"So, I'm going to guard one of you two, and same with Kai. But as who gets who, that's up to you two. All in order to respect you guys. We'll step aside for you guys so you can make the decision," Rei said as he and his older brother stepped outside of the room.

* * *

Akai Ame: well… was that long enough? Prolly not.. I swear I'll work on it… but I wanted you guys to make the decision of who gets who. There are three choices:

**1.** Rei gets Max and Takao gets Kai, makes since.. they are the pairing of the story

**2**. Rei gets takao and Kai gets max, this could put a little twist to the story. Takao could choose rei b/c he doesn't quite trust him… overprotectiveness.

**3**.Takao and Max stay in the room together, convinced that they can take care of themselves. and Kai and rei stay in a room together.

Your choice ppl!

Review pls!

_**!Akai Ame!**_


End file.
